1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device that analyzes motion of an object, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, motion such as a golf swing has been photographed so as to compare it with a moving image of a model motion.
For example, in the picture recording and reproducing device disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. H10-304299, in two moving images to be compared, a specific reproduction point for each moving image is designated, and the two moving images are reproduced by matching the reproduction points thus designated.